


Stalling

by ReeceWBY



Series: RWBY Stories [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Writing, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intense Dirty Talk, M/M, Melted Metal (RWBY), Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, Smut, Volume 3 (RWBY), Vytal Festival (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Jaune Arc / Mercury Black)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaune attempts to have a nice time with his teammates, eating some noodles.Though, Mercury has other plans.Maybe Jaune could eat some noodles later.After he finishes stalling, of course.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOTE: Previously titled “Noodle House”.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Mercury Black
Series: RWBY Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> In which Mercury is a little goblin and dirty talks Jaune, implying what he's gonna do to Jaune  
> don't mind me, writing filth  
> also don't mind how mercurys fics deal with phones
> 
> WARNING: LIKE, HEAVY DEGRADATION IN HERE. NAME CALLING AND SORT OF EXTREME DIRTY TALK

Jaune Arc, for the past several days had been acting.. strange.  
Stranger than normal, anyways.  
He often seemed very distracted in both class and training, often having to be scolded at before focusing again.  
Jaune had also stopped doing his faux smooth guy persona. The blonde pretty much completely stopped trying to get girls attention, which actually kind of surprised everyone.  
People like Yang and Nora would tease Jaune about this, asking if he found a girlfriend. (To which he would just blush, moving on from the conversation.)

Though it seemed like today would be different.  
Jaune actually seemed focused and like himself today. But it was probably because they were out eating some much deserved noodles.  
Both team RWBY and JNPR had just trained non-stop for several hours preparing for the Vytal festival and everyone was exhausted.  
"Ughhhhhhhh. Why does training have to be so much effort," says Jaune leaning back in his chair, nearly knocking his noodles off the table.

"Maybe it wouldn't take so much effort if you actually did it enough Jaune," retorts Blake, earning a laugh from Yang.  
"Hey! I actually train.."  
Nora, over dramatically rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out at Jaune. "Sure you do. I'm sure you're training non-stop whenever you go off late into the night."  
Jaune sputters like a dying frog, earning a giggle from Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turns to Jaune saying, "You have improved quite a bit, Jaune. You really have-" but she's quickly interrupted, when all of a sudden Jaune's scroll begins to go off repeatedly.  
The blonde looks down, his eyes going wide as he quickly picked up his phone, practically hiding it from the rest of the group.  
"Ah- excuse me, I have to take this," he says, hurriedly rushing away from the table.  
Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Nora breaks the silence.

'What was that about?"  
Yang shrugs, while Ruby leans forward slightly. "I don't know, but he seemed excited about it.."  
"Maybe he needed to answer an email from a teacher or something," replies Ren, quietly eating his noodles.

"Mm, I don't think so. Since when does Jaune rush to do homework?"  
There were several hums of agreement, before Nora gasps and grins wildly. "Do you think he got a text from a girl or something?"  
Weiss scoffed at that, replying, "I sincerely doubt Jaune of all people would be having a girl text him. You all see how he flirts."  
The rest of the table loudly began to gossip, though Pyrrha remained oddly quiet.  
The redhead thought back to the split second she saw Jaune's scroll, a single question on her mind.

Why was Mercury Black texting Jaune?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had taken a bit, but eventually Jaune found a nearby bathroom, made sure it was empty and locked the door.  
Oh, he was going to kill Mercury.

The blonde presses the call button, and it only takes a few seconds for Mercury to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Do you find it funny to send me nudes in front of my friends?" Jaune says accusingly, trying to ignore the heavy blush on his cheeks.  
Mercury pauses for a moment before responding.  
"It was more risque than full out nude.. and also, yes I do."

"Why?"  
"Because your reactions are cute."  
Jaune sputters again and sits down on the toilet, his jeans feeling just the slightest bit tighter.  
"I-I'm not cute," Jaune says quietly.  
Mercury laughs, before speaking again.  
"So?"

"..So what?"  
The scroll crackles slightly as Mercury sighs. "Did you like the pictures?"  
There was another pause before Jaune responded, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"..I.. mm.. yeah, they were.. nice.."

"Just nice?" Jaune could just hear the smug smile on his partners face.  
It took what felt like forever for Jaune to reply, the stall suddenly seeming to close in around him.  
"Okay, okay! They were more than nice.. but did you really have to send it to me while I was out? I'm pretty sure some of my teammates saw.." said the blonde, plopping himself down on the toilet.  
"I mean," started Mercury, "knowing you.. You probably like the thrill, don't you?"

"Barely. I'd rather not scar my teammates with your nudes."

"You wouldn't have to scar them if you were here with me." said Mercury sarcastically, and Jaune rolled his eyes in response.

"I can't leave now.. Nora is forcing a 'mandatory team-building noodle eating day'. They'd get suspicious."  
He could hear the disappointment in Mercury's voice.  
"Fine, I guess I'll just have to think about what I'd do to you later," he said, causing Jaune's eyes to go wide.  
And- just as Jaune was sure Mercury would hang up- the knight said, "And what would you do to me?"

A laugh came crackling through the other side of the phone.  
"I thought you had to go hang out with your friends?"  
Jaune swallowed particularly hard. "I have time."  
"Ooh?" cooed Mercury, and Jaune could hear some light shuffling. "Time for me to whisper sweet nothings into your ear? You surprise me Jaune."  
"I don't think what you're going to be saying is particularly sweet." Mercury hums in a agreement at that, as Jaune crosses his legs, before speaking up again.  
"So?" says Jaune, trying not to sound desperate for whatever his partner was going to say. "W-what.. uhm, would you do to me if I was there?"

"You really want to know, you horny slut?"  
Jaune swallowed particularly hard. He didn't expect Mercury to come so fast out of the gate like that.. but.. it *was* Mercury.  
"Please," he says, instead of voicing his mood ruining thoughts.  
Another chuckle comes from the grey haired boy, as he begins.

"Hmm.. I.. I think I'd push you up against the wall, maybe kiss you until you're begging me to go down lower."  
Jaune's face was nearly tomato red at this point, his embarrassment very evident on his face.  
"Lower?" he says, quietly, hands shaking slightly.

"Yes, lower. I'd go for that cute neck of yours, next. Probably giving you a hickey in the process, just to show everyone at school what a good little whore you are."  
Jaune could barely get his mind together to respond.  
"A..and I'd let you.."

"Really? You'd let me ruin your 'perfect' little neck for my own benefit?" says Mercury lowly, sending a shiver down Jaune's spine.

"I'd probably beg you too, honestly." replies Jaune quickly, not really thinking about what he was saying. The stall was growing even smaller, and his cock was so incredibly hard under his pants.

"And you'd sound so pretty begging. Begging for me to press you up the wall and fuck that tight little ass of yours.." There's a pause and Jaune swallows thickly, before the grey haired boy continues.

"..But not yet. I'd make you wait for it."

Jaune just gasped softly, trailing his fingers up his thigh, really trying to focus on anything but his pants.  
"How long?"

"Just until you're leaking for me, I think. I'd reach into your pants and take out your cock. You'd be hard for me, wouldn't you?"

"P-painfully.."

"Of course you would, slut. You'd probably cry out for me as I stroke your cock against the wall.. you'd probably grind up against me."  
Jaune let out a staggering sigh, closing his eyes, picturing the fantasy in his mind,  
He could see Mercury bringing his hand up and down on Jaune's weeping cock, the blondes face red and moaning.  
He would feel his boyfriends dick pushed up against his ass, the friction feeling deliciously good.

"I'd cum quick if you continued. I couldn't be able to hold back."  
Mercury laughed, almost cruelly before responding, and Jaune could hear a soft plap sound on the other side of the phone..  
Atleast he wasn't the only one excited.  
"Yeah? You'd nut all over my hand that quickly?"

"Mhm.." says Jaune quietly, palming his dick through his pant, vision almost hazy. "Wha-what would you do next?"

Jaune could feel his hot face grow even hotter - when-  
"I guess you'll have to find out."

Jaune's eyes shot open, and he looked incredulously at the phone.  
"What? What? Wa-wait, no- please-"

Mercury, this time, laughed evilly.  
"I thought you were busy with your friends?"  
Jaune immediately sat up, opening the stall door, already heading out.

"Uh, well- I can always.. see them.. later?"  
On the other side of the phone, Mercury smirked.

"I'm in my dorm room, so you'd better hurry then."

Jaune didn't even say goodbye to his friends.  
Mercury really did have Jaune wrapped around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Melted Metal fic, lol  
> If y'all have a fic request HMU.


End file.
